The Black Dragoness
by LiraelDragonheart
Summary: A demon girl's parents were murdered and she is living in the ningenkai, but she is not an ordinary demon. After she meets the Reikai Tentai her parents muderer is now on her tail, along the way she begins to to have feelings for Hiei, and also starts to


Song of the Dragon 

(Your name is Ashryn Miyake, but you go by Ash; you're 18 and you are an elemental demon- that means you control all of the elements and you can also shape shift. You're the first S-class elemental born in over three hundred years; your parents think you're an ordinary fire demon though. You have black hair with red streaks and grey/silver eyes with black flecking and you're about 5'7", you're also skilled at every type of martial arts and very good with a katana. You have your own katana; it is has a very simple black sheath, but the blade has a dragon engraved into it and you never leave home without it. You have moved from Canada to Japan three years ago. Your mom is a shadow demon/ dragon keeper and physics teacher, your father is a fire/crystal demon and head chemist for the university and Dawn (your sister) is 10 years old and a shadow/crystal demon. You and your family currently live in the human world and nobody else knows that you and the rest of your family are demons. Your parents adore your sister but hardly pay any attention to you; you're also a troublemaker.)

You hear the buzzing of your alarm, you reach over hit the snooze button and look at your clock it's 7:30 and you think 'Thank God it's Friday!' You have an hour to get to school so you eat breakfast as well as find a note from your parents saying that they will be gone with your sister for four months. You get dressed into your normal style of outfit: all black with a red shirt. You grab your backpack and helmet (black) and get on your motorcycle (yes you own a motorcycle; a black Kawasaki to be exact). When you get to school you park and lock up the bike, then run to class.

As you're running to Science and you can't really see where you are going and you crash into a guy who fell into one of his friends who caught him. "Sorry" you yell over your shoulder as you keep running; you eventually get to class.

The teacher calls in three transfer students here for the last week; when they walk into the classroom you notice that one of them is the same guy you crashed into in the hallway, and his friends. The teacher introduced them, "Class this Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei (the one you ran into)- I want you three to sit by Ash (you rolling your eyes), Ash raise your hand" (you raise your hand).

You now see what they look like; Yusuke is slightly shorter than the red head with black hair that has way too much gel in it, Kurama had long red hair, emerald green eyes and is taller than you. Hiei had spiky black hair with blood red eyes and is maybe an inch taller than you. That's when you sense it; Hiei and Kurama are demons too. You quickly put up a shield to hide your powers.

School is over before you know it, as you're heading to pick up some stuff from your locker you see Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke standing in front your locker. You walk up to them and say to Yusuke, "That's my locker you're leaning on".

He glares at you and says, "Yeah, so what?"

You say nothing letting your shield down as you push him out of the way.

He and the others look at you in shock and then Kurama asks you in a whisper, "What class are you to have that much power?"

You look him straight in the eye and say threateningly, "That's nobody's business but my own, so I would recommend that you stay out of it."

After you shut your locker you sling your bag onto your back then put your helmet on and walk to your bike. You note that they are now following you outside. You get on your bike and are about to start it when Hiei steps in front of you as Yusuke and Kurama race off in a two-person car.

He asks you, "I saw you drive by my place this morning and I was wondering if you could give me a lift home."

You flip up your visor and ask, "Where do you live?"

"Parsons road and 78th street" he replies

"Hn, get on," you say as you hand him your spare helmet.

After he puts on the helmet and gets on, you turn around and say, "You have to hold on to me or you won't stay on the bike for too long" he nods his head and wraps his arms around your waist and for some reason you blush a deep crimson. You think 'why am I blushing? I hardly know the guy'.

You rev the engine and tear off at this Hiei holds onto you even tighter. On the highway you see Yusuke and Kurama not too far ahead of you so you speed up. As you're passing them you can't help but try to show off, but before you do it you ask Hiei, "Shall we give them a run for their money". He nods his head as you pop a wheelie beside them before you accelerate past the speed limit and zip between cars.

As you stop in front of Hiei's house, Yusuke and Kurama are close behind. Yusuke jumps out of the car as Hiei gets off your bike, "Why in the seven Hells were you stunting on the highway! You could have killed Hiei or us!"

"Well I think I scared him enough," you say to no one in particular as you start up your bike again.

"Hn, thanks," says Hiei as he hands back your helmet.

You nod your head and speed off into the darkening night, when you walk into your house you yell, "mom I'm home" only to remember that they are gone for four months with your brat sister- good riddance to them! Now you can do anything you want for four months, including drop out of school- there's only a week left.

You go take a shower. After your shower you pull on a bathrobe and walk onto your balcony. You stare at the stars for nearly an hour, until you hear voices coming from the woods that back your house.

"Are you sure this is the house and is she hot?" asks a very annoying voice.

"Baka, why don't you just shut up"?

"Remember Koenma wants to see her- alive," said a voice you recognized as Yusuke.

You rush inside before they see you; you get dressed at lighting speed and grab your katana. You run down stairs and hide behind a corner in the kitchen; you hear them mange to get the door open and walk in. You grip your katana even tighter in anticipation.

"I'll search upstairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara- you two take the basement and Hiei- you search this level," you hear Kurama say.

You hear Hiei coming into the kitchen so you jump out and hold the point of your katana to his throat and you ask in a deadly whisper, "Why are you here?"

"Hn," he replies while glaring at you; at this time Kurama, Yusuke and some new person by the name of Kuwabara rush into the room.

"Leave my house at once and I'll spare his life," you say not taking your eyes off of Hiei or the group behind him.

"Hang on, please let us explain," says Kurama.

You narrow your eyes and without saying anything, so he continues, "We were sent here by our boss Koenma, Ruler of the Sprit World to bring you to him. He would like to meet you."

Taking your katana away from Hiei's neck and sheathing it, you ask yourself, "Why would Koenma want to see me? Unless …" as you trail off, they all stare at you and you startle them by promptly saying, "Alright, take me to Koenma."

"Follow us then," says Yusuke. He looks a little shocked that it was so easy to get you to come with them, as he walks out the back door. You come to a portal in the woods about ten minuets later, so you walk through and on the other side in the Spirit World and you're standing outside an office with the others.

Kurama opens the door and says, "Ladies first".

"Yeah, ladies first- that means you Kuwabaka (baka means stupid/ idiot/ moron)," Yusuke said as he pushes Kuwabara into the room.

Which was good for a few laughs, after that everyone walks into the room. You see a baby with a blue pacifier sitting on the desk and as you sit down you say, "Koenma I really don't feel like talking to your baby form".

"You must be Ash it's good to finally meet you," he said as he turned into a teenage boy, "I hope you realize that you are a very special demon- you are …"

You cut him off, "The first S-class elemental to be born in over three hundred years, Yeah, I know". You glance at the group, only to find them all staring at you in shock except for Hiei, who is sitting on the windowsill staring outside; you turn your gaze back to Koenma and ask, "Why did you bring me here? To tell me that? - Well surprise I've know and hidden it from my parents and the world my entire life".

"I see, well then, onto the next matter. Ash I want you to be the new teammate for Team Urameshi. You will fight in tournaments with Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara". He said this with a special pride in his team.

"Alright when do I start training?" you ask as you stand up.

"We have a new teammate and it's a girl! We're gonna lose for sure," says Kuwabara.

Clearly a little irritated by this you turn around and slap Kuwabara so hard he had a handprint left on his face. As the others are snickering at him you say, "Next time you want to say something like that- keep it to yourself. Are we clear on that?"

He nods his head wordlessly; you give him a death glare then turn back to Koenma and ask, "Where am I supposed to stay? With the team?"

"Yes you will stay here with the team; do you have family that we could contact to let them know you're safe?"

"They don't give a rats ass about me, so don't waste your breath- besides they're gone for four months," you say nonchalantly.

Koenma walks over to Hiei and quietly says something to him and reclaims his chair as Hiei turns to you and says, "Follow me".

So you follow quietly; after a very long stretch of silence you say, "If I might ask- how did you find my house?"

"When you drove me home, I put a tracer on you and then later followed the signal" he said.

"Clever," you respond in a whisper.

Hiei and you leave the office building and walk for half a block until you come to a huge house with a gated entrance.

"This is it," he says as he unlocks the gate with a fingerprint and a retinal scan.

"It's huge," you say as you follow Hiei through the gate and up to the house.

Hiei unexpectedly asks you, "You said you hid your abilities from your parents. Why?"

"Because if they knew what I was they'd use my powers for their own … purposes," you reply.

He looks at the ground not saying anything and is about to open the door when two class A demons attack you and Hiei.

You draw your katana and take the closest one to you; as he swings his sword you block his attack. You push him away then pull out a dagger that you kept hidden and stab his arm. He yells at you and then charges again; you sidestep to the left and run him through.

Before his last breath he manages to say, "We know what you are, the world and you will bow down to Naraku".

"I bow to those who are deserving of my respect and to no other," you say quietly to yourself; pulling your sword free from the body that lay at your feet. As you turn around to see how Hiei fared with the other attacker, with not much left of the other assassin you notice that the door is open so you walk inside.

You see Hiei on the couch with a bleeding arm, so you walk over to him, but he sees you coming and starts to head up stairs.

"Oh no you don't," you say quickly as you block his path.

Hiei yells at you, "I can take care of it myself baka onna!" At that moment the rest of the team burst into the house looking a little worried.

"It looks like a war zone here! What happened?" asks Kurama referring to outside.

You sigh and say, "To make a long story short- we were attacked and that's what's left of them".

"What's going on here?" asks Yusuke, who notices that you're blocking Hiei's way.

"Just a difference of opinions," you say coldly as you move out of the way. You head to the kitchen and raid the fridge; you end up with cold pizza and a diet coke.

You hear someone sit down at the table with you; you look up and see its Kurama and he's about to say something so you cut him off.

"Kurama it's really nice of you trying to defend Hiei, but he has to have that arm looked at by someone else other than himself, and you know it," you say evenly as you look back to your pizza.

"That's not what I was going to say but you are right about that," he replies. When you didn't reply he continued, "Where did you learn to fight?"

You give him an inquiring look then ask him, "Will you tell Koenma?"

"I have to tell him- because it's him who asked. He wants to know everything you can tell us about your life," he said as he looked his hands that were rested on the table.

You sigh and then hesitantly say, "When I was 10, I ran away from home and almost immediately an elite group of fighters- The Shang Order; found me. They taught me all they knew, sword fighting, hand to hand, and archery. After two years I won the title of The Dragon, after that I decided to go home; hoping that it would be better than before. I stayed in touch with the Shang; about a year later I found out that the entire Order had been wiped out, except for me"

"Interesting," whispered Kurama then he got up and left.

You get up and walk outside. It's a beautiful afternoon, so you decide to walk in the woods and think about nothing in particular. Half of the day passes by like five minuets. You notice that it's nearly four so you head back to the house.

As you walk up to the back of the house Yusuke comes out of the house beet red and yelling at you, "Where have you been! Koenma is blaming us because you were gone!"

"Breathe Yusuke! I'm sorry I lost track of time," you reply and then walk right past Yusuke.

When you walk through the back door into the kitchen Hiei is sitting at the table eating -his arm still not taken care of. You notice that Yusuke just went into the living room.

"Why haven't you had that looked at?" you asked as you start to look through the fridge.

He glared at you and then gave you his infamous, "Hn"

Not finding anything in the fridge, you grab an apple and head into the living room. You walk into the room and see everyone sitting in a circle.

"Come and play Truth or Dare with us Ash. Oh by the way my name's Botan," said a girl with blue hair and pink eyes.

"Um… nice to meet you Botan but I am sort of busy," you say while backing up into the kitchen.

"Nice try Ash, but you'll have to do better than that," says a grinning Yusuke.

"Ash I thought you said you were going to heal my arm"

You whip around to see Hiei standing behind you. You nod your head and follow him back into the kitchen; looking back at the rest of the gang you saw that Botan looked disappointed. Once out of earshot you say, "Thank you so much".

"I only did it because as soon as they got you to play with them, I'd be the next victim", said Hiei as he sat down at the table again.

You shot a death glare at his back as you think, 'arrogant, rude, cold hearted, and only thinks of himself'.

'Hn', a voice said in your head.

"So you're a telepath are you?" you ask in a monotone voice. His only response is an icy glare.

"I guess I better start on your arm," you mutter as you walk over to a drawer to get a clean dishrag and then wet it. Gently lifting his arm you clean it out.

After cleaning you grab his hand and drag him out the backdoor.

"Why are we outside onna?" grumbles Hiei.

"Number 1; this onna has a name, and it's not onna. Number 2; I prefer open spaces when I heal someone," you reply coldly.

"Hn"

You place your hand on the wound and a black and red aura surrounded your hand for few seconds and then disappeared; when you removed your hand the wound was completely healed and then everything went black.

HIEI'S POV

Her hand was surrounded by her aura; it lasted only a short time and then Ash passed out. You pick her up and were about to take her to her room; then you remembered everyone was sitting in the living room. You decide to see if she had her window open and to your relief she did. You jumped into the tree that was outside her window and then into her room.

Her room had black walls, red ceiling, dark hardwood floor, and her bed was covered by crimson silk with a black satin dragon on it and was very low to the floor. There were multiple weapons on the walls; most of them were katanas and daggers.

You placed her on the bed gently. You were about to jump back out of the window when one particular weapon caught your eye, it was a katana but it seemed to have writing on it. It said


End file.
